clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pufflezzz/1
--Antwan1353 21:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Could you please? Could you please stop useing so many exclamation ( "!" )marks? It's getting annoying now. Thanks. --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 04:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Pufflezzz http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif 04:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC)http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif Wana do this? Okay, I was reading this and I though it was cool if we made a troublesome-trio type group with Maddieworld X, Mectrixctic, and Willie. I'll talk to Maddieworld and we can discuss. Ps. Chub is right, you need to stop using so many exclamation marks. Citcxirtcem 07:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea I think we should do it, it sounds like we can put a lot into it. The article What'ya think? Citcxirtcem 00:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Its great! Powers Sorry, but since your character had an ego , we removed you having powers. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Why? But she does have powers.... And I've already used the powers too many times to delete them....... even in the thanksgiving special. Powers Easy. You said she got the powers from Doom Weed. In order to maintain these powers on emust constatly consume Doom Weed. If she is deprived, then she'll lose the powers as well as have a bad taste in her mouth forever. That'll be funneh. Citcxirtcem 21:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you didnt get what i said. She dosen't need doomweed to have powers, and she is immune to it. She was born with powers. I said she was IMMUNE to doom weed. re-write 1 sentence and you can change her history. Citcxirtcem 22:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Eeeep Sorry Well, actually this is what happened: There was a "rollback" button, and I wondered what it was. So I clicked it. Unfortunately, it was your character's page. I had NO idea what it actually did. But you know, I suppose if someone did that to ME, I would be upset too and then assume he did it on purpose because he acted like a baby days before. I understand, and in NO WAY would I do that on purpose. I was not trying to bring you down. I would NEVER do that. --Screwball86 18:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh..... I didn't know that...... I am going to remove the "solo" thing, you can edit it. But please don't press that on anyone's page! Sorry.. Temper, Temper... Okay, you can stop shouting at Screwball now. It was a mistake, he said sorry, and he understands what he did. Maybe this solution can be sold of you changed your characters name. Your blogposts are also quite annoying (in my opinion). Your not pointing out that you are role-playing. It's confusing, and as I said, a bit annoying. Work on them. This rivalry will stop now. Just work on your article. You've only been here a month, and you have a lot you need to realize. By New Year, you'll know the concept of a "character article". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Murphie Well, something that would have happened would be Maddieworld X Mectrixctic and Willie sabotaging Willy, but Screw made his story a dream. I'll try to get him to re-write it. Citcxirtcem 21:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I am NOT going to I don't want to change my character's name, I like it. Mec: we should get him to re-write it, if you think so. Who's changing whose name? Anyways, Screwball said no, but I sent him a 2nd message which he didn't reply to. If he says no again, then I'll try to get him to write another story with Screwball86 instead of WillyCitcxirtcem 22:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Nin said I should change Watt's name, which I am NOT doing. Your Question answered I saw on the Character Voices post you asked who is that Phycic Penguin trying to warn about taking over the world. Well, look no further I created him!I keep on misspelling Willie Willy (A stupid mistake of mine). I read Willie's Displeasing Choice and decided that a penguin from the future would come to stop "The Willie Trigger" from doing what caused Willie's displeasing choice, and, well he has no idea who caused it so he just decided that E-114 and Tails6000 look like they did it. Small question short, I guess. Sorry if someone answered that already. I answered this in a way I wouldn't normally, very smart sounding...--E-114:Don't Blink! 01:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks. Just a reminder, your saying "Willie" again. ::Lolz. Yeah, her name shouldn't change. Citcxirtcem 01:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, lolz, you're right, I will NEVER change it! OK IlL try harder And can you help me I wanna make the Z-virus as good as X-virus but i need help can you help? I can get you a full week paradise vacation at Chi Con :D Sure, I can help you. But what exactly is the Z-virus suppose to be? I was just reading that article. We can brainstorm. :D (you still get it if you dont) the Z virus Well its like the EXACT OPPISET of the X virus It does VERY NICE Things It DOESNT make a living thing It basicly just makes you younger Thats the problem I NEED MORE THINGS IT DOES :( you are GOOD From VLQA to VOBHQ artical your VERY GOOD lets get to work on Ethan about his partnership with terry Maybe like They BOTH Hate Surray's inventions like its like a "We Hate the same guy so we work together" relationship like this Terry helps Ethan get Mabel Ethan Helps terry on his missions I have one already search "docter surray gets in trouble" youshould make cahpter 2 though, so Ethan and Mabel can Join in CORRECTLY IDK HOW IN THE WORLD TO BRING THEM IN (read chi con corai terry surray and chapter 1 to know how to do it) Im on lets try working on Ethan to make himm a lil for suiting to "terry's assistance" and "partnership" and "relationship with surray" hes a puffle terry well..... watch this youtube and see what happens if surray stops being his nemesis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGL2OYOfmH0 simpler Terry's only thing he can do is foil surray's plans surray is a puffle and is often making machines Ethan helps terry defeat surray for terry's "love addice" and "making mabel spend time with" ok good idea cause in chapter 2 surray makes a big invention and a bunch of robots to defend it read it read it should we start chapter 2? surray: YEAH IM GETTING BORED! terry: hey willy wat got any fives? willy wat: gold fish Like i said so your charecters can enter correctly you should make atleast 1/3 of the second chapter so i dont mess em up was that angry or just becuause you like capitals (1/3 of a chapter is one or two sentances) I made a game * Darkton wars wanna be in it? i bet wille watt will like to be XARYS BEST FRIEND in the game Corai OK but the first two are finished edit the third one so you and Xary are in it Ahem willie and Xary are MARRIED in the third game, He can go live with them,they on my side and ethan is to I think we need to talk to TurtleShroom if ur going to do that, he role plays him. link to torny http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Darktan_Wars_III if you wanna see what happends then you may wanna keep track of the games torniment, and youg ot a chance to make Xary your BF in the actual thing meet on CP wanna mee ton CP? --Corai 01:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) apline and fishybluered im fishybluered and server apline im at im at ski hill big snow ski hill ski hill southern lights 2 new articals Chistation and penguin alert comment on its talk pages and tell me how you like --Corai 17:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) user page check my user page and PS you can control dara anytime you want Check Chi Con Check New Chi Con, and show dara the leaders, she may wanna see it!! Wille Watts It was FUNYN pretending your purple puffle was mabel and beating it up LOL wanna meet again? since your evil and i got a new darktan mode we could cause so much CHAOS lol :D i also got a Xary mode ok town at summit thanks for drawing xara --Corai 23:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) he loosk well he has a metalish beak razor sharp flippers blackish red (dim red) black eyes duel wings and has black feet and he doesnt have that white spot on his body ok thx and dont rush yourself or stress take as long as you want your mindreader in rela life THAT LOOKS EXACTLY AS I HOPED 0_0 Xillie xatt? It would be cool is you made a X antibody of willie watt *imagines a showdown fo the two willie watt* 0_0 and since she would be oppiset she would for for darktans enemey, and xorai is his enemey 0_0 and xxary 0_0 check out my new story check it out check out my new story check it out in that case your welcome to edit it to add in your charecters anytime you want surray torture? lets torture surray ill be surray and you be terry and ethan on surray's talk page surray: NO NOT GUM!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --Corai 01:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) did it surray ran behind mabel ok ready ok ok lets go! lets go make more torture on the talk :D check blogs check blogs i make a roleplay wiki heres the link (is this allowed?)http://clubpenguinroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Roleplay_Wiki --Corai 02:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Wanna make a artical? ??? --Corai 22:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) the blog or talk page ? Dear Willie Watt Hello Darktan's minion,YOu will have two choices,Stay with Darktan and one day FACE MY ARMY! Or two,Join My army -Xorai --Corai 00:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) NOTE: not a threat,this is to lead up for a plot i have with Xorai so treat it as NOT a threat Bwahahaha! No,Shall I ever invade the Darktionian realm (THAT I SHALL! BWAHHAAHA) you will have to choose,Or Neither side,And even if youd o choose a side,Darktan will be defeated and disolved,and mine,mine is needee of someone like you,you will not live in a hut like you do now,you will be treated as a queen like Me and Xara, And most of all,I HAVE THE POWER OF MIND CONTROL!! i can MAKE your friends and such join with you to mine so they will still be with you,and,I can give you more powers then ever before! your powers right now are puny compared to mine! -Xorai (Until the war you can be in both though) (if you wanna be in both go to the artical and put it on discusion) ahem go cause chaos so my clones can attack club penguin MWAHAHAHAHAHAH *clones storm itno stree* *clones storm everywhere and blow up club epnguin* xary: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuum,THIS IS SO COOL! Willie Watt Edit it plz so it has something about ebing in Xorai's army GET TO THE POLICE NOW IN REAL LIFE GO TO THE POLICE OR THE FBI AND TELL THEM! dont worry your not i jsut chedk mind readers and they dont do thigns youve done your artpathic once you see a person you KNOW there work i know the cure Read my mind and say what im thinking,if you egt it wrong you will be freed and wont be mind reader anymore --FOR XORAI 01:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) wrong i was thinking about bannas Want a new puffle? Ethan would like Chor Flames Inferno because he likes Mabel X,well there kinda close to ahving the same crush, Right? Yes You may my new minions,your both Now elites because of your rather......destructive powers Xorai STOP lava girl your a basic now,mysteria your a imperial now,*gives imperial a fancy hat* *uses my powrs to teleport lava girl into the castle* "though she aint elite anymore she still stays in castle and treated like elite" Xorai Chor/quotes? ima make it,but i need willie watt lava girl and ethan, can i borrow them? (ill also be useing mabel* ETHAN: MABEL!!!!!!!!!????????????? SYA YES YES YES!! me: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum....................*gets a shovel* should i wack ethan? hes NUTS! ethan: GRRRRRRRRRR me: scared/with awsomeness!?/scared She talked to me! *faints* Maybe????!!!!! Chor: *big smile* I do to And thats MABELS phone # *mabel X walks bye again* *Chor chases her* *is set on fire* "uuuuuuh why am i not turning into ash? i thought only blac puffles could set fire to themselves" *notices Mabel X is on fire and hurting* *THROWS WATER ON* *Chor X comes* Chor X: SHU SHU YOU DUMB X ANTIBODY *CHASES MABEL X WITH A SHOVEL* Chor: *WACKS CHOR X WITH HAMMER* Mabel X: HOW MEAN! mabel: wow,hes pretty evil and mean! *walks over and gives evil smile* Chor: Yes purple puffle? Really.... Seriously, stop blanking the talk page of Mabel X for RP. I am keeping the talk page with all the other, no-RP info for the sake of this wikia's history. So please, stop blanking it, and have a nice day. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 09:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) MY mom just scarred me for life Im amlost a mute cause she made me scream so loud RE: Parties on CP Of course they are legal! This is a Club Penguin Wiki, why wouldn't they be? Lawfully, you may post a small advertisement for your festival on the Main Page's Announcement section. It can not be too big. Also, you are entitled to a blog post to give further details about your party, if you desire. For maximum effectiveness, put your advertisement at the top of the announcment section, and include the time (in Penguin Standard AND your time zone), the place, your penguin's name, the server, and two backup servers, in case your main choices are full. Hopefully, that helps. Remember, if it's not in the COC, it's probably not banned, and you therefore have full right to try it. You can't get blocked for trying new things, though you can get a warning for an error. Anyway, post your party and the required data, and good luck! Be forewarned, I rarely attend CP parties, and I am like Rockhopper when it comes to locating me! Have a glorious day, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving You're really late, Canadians had it early October. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 13:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lets make willie watt even better i have idea to imrpove it 2 new sections,one for life in Xorai's army, one in Darktans army (whichever one you want) and/or other things heres a secret Coria likes willie watt (not the normal "friend" like) Secrets out :D Dara: am i reading what im reading? ^ 0_0 let sjust say You will be running and begging darktan and Xary TO SAVE YO BUT she will PWN you 0_0 Dara: thats right *has biggest deletion laser EVA* in CP? MY mom recently played CP and bought girl cloths so i culd dress liek dara and corai? yukon full ^ you can take photos right? i need a photo for corai's chick years but i cant take photos meet in CP ill show you in CP Mabel's Grandma She's in a too dark shade of pink. She needs to be n a lighter shade of pink Anyways, I think she should be Mabel XVII (Mabel's great-auntie) instead of Mabel's mother. Citcxirtcem 05:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) K, I'll make her lighter. Use this for knowing the colors. Citcxirtcem 05:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ok ok Wanna make some episdoes for the penguin and puffle show? --I LOVE MABEL X 03:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ok and we need mroe then 2 penguins for this, and most charecters are puffles -_- --I LOVE MABEL X 03:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You wanna write the Dara II artical when you got time? since you help so much youd eserve to make ONE charecter in my family you control 0_0 uuuuuuuh? ok ok ok ok Kiysha's talk page Your Signature You've been talking to Corai and you aren't signing off with your signature. Do you know how to sign a talk page with four of these? ~~~~ :1. See the bar in the top-right? It says your username, My Home, My talk, Watchlist, SEE MORE and Log out. Click SEE MORE, and then a selection of options will come down. Click the last one, saying "Preferences". :2. Go down to the Signature text-box, and paste a better signature, like the one I wrote below. Recommended to do the one below. --Pufflezzz I'M.... A.... REAL.... MIND..... READER..... HELP ME!!!!! 01:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Edit and paste the signature above :3. Then tick the "Custom signature" box, and Save. Do it. And we're writing a guide to editing, so you'll need to read that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I'll come to your party! But, if I miss it, i'll PROBABY throw a christmas party. December 26th, but not sure wut time yet.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 14:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Emily I think instead of shunning the "umpopulars" she should take pity on them. Citcxirtcem 00:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking she pities and shuns them, acting snobbish, but feeling sorry for them because of their condition (but not sorry that she treats them like dirt most of the time). She should pity ugly and poor puffles. we need like 10 people for that, AND AGAIN MOST CHARECTERS ARE PUFFLES --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 01:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 01:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 01:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 01:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 5 5, who controls Charles? ill need there permission Wanna make a story? About Ethan Kiysha Inferno Terry and surray surray: *chases terry and takes cookie* the story takes place years back --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 01:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) can you belive it? i read some of his talk and screw seems to have vandalized and deleted willie watt page, then our story! whats next, deleting surray darktan teachurous trio ECT? EVERY ARTICAL THATS MEAN? most likely --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 02:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) LETS COMPLAIN TO TURTLESHROOM! ^ YEAH YOU GO FIRST IM A SUPPORTTER PERSON YOU TELL ON SCREWBALL AND ILL HELP YOU wanna make a template for whats going on "This user supports Pufflezzz and Corai in there quest for STOPPING SCREWBALL editting of there articals and ruining them!" ? would be a good wya to show syops we mean BUISNESS! --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 02:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) lets make a wiki ? club penguin fanon wouldnt it be cool? we could choose our own type of stuff! and you'd be a sysop! link nvm it seems it was a dupilcate. (i think its cause i used the same name "fanon") ok im depressed everyone is yelling at me cause SOMEHOW the wiki i made turned out fanon wiki instead of role play wiki, WTF? hw did THAT happen? --Im heavily depressed :( :( :( :( 03:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) i got rid of it i got rid fo it to get less people going "WTF YOU *BLEEP* YOU COPIED OUR WIKI OF YOUR IN TROUBLE!" that 5 people did, i deleted there messages --Im heavily depressed :( :( :( :( 03:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) --Im heavily depressed :( :( :( :( 03:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) --Im heavily depressed :( :( :( :( 03:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) wanna meet on CP i got a new igloo AND puffles Mammoth server they didnt sign and explorer posted just as i was gonna look at last editor Thanksgiving gathering/party November 23rd, 2009 Mr./Ms./Mrs. Pufflezzz- Club Penguin Fanon Wikia Most Active Users Champion: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pufflezzz Dear Mr./Ms./Mrs. Pufflezzz: Hello, I am Jsudsu9988, for you must have known me already. I have some concerns about your Thanksgiving Party. Please ponder them in depth before you reply to me, for I wish you do. First, I would love to be in the event! Counts me in!I can acually meet the BOSSes live! Second, be sure to put your igloo on the map for us to find, and that could be a problem. We might have troubles finding your igloo, so I you would reconsider the consequences. If you would like to change places, everyone must know, for there will be many people there. This is a transitional concern to the third concern. Third, the server Yukon is highly populated everyday! If you would like to change the servers, everyone must know that. I would suggest a server that has mild- population. Fourth, if you want more penguins to join, for I need to negotiate with them lively and discuss future events or conflicts, please send our invitations via every ones users' talk pages! I would highly recommend that! Please do that, for that attracts more people, and more benefits! Fifth, be sure to log on ahead of time to organize where we are going to go after we meet, your house arrangements/ decorations, broadcast your igloo ahead of time, and most of all the time when you have to log off. Sixth, make a final and clear list of the users that are going. I suggest one list for the users from the Fanon and another for their user name for Club Penguin, so you can get organized. And, broadcast the list on the Announcement section of the Main page of the Club Penguin Fanon Wikia, so all the people can see who's going and for me to see who I can talk to. Then, after the event, remove it. Seventh, so far I have no ideas, right now. So, ponder more improvements for this Thanksgiving gathering/ party. Thank you for your time and pondering toward this message. I hope this doesn't offend anybody or hurt anyone in anyway, for I just need your approval. Sorry, if I do, and please forgive me. I hope this really helps you a lot and prepare you for this stressful leadership placement. Oh, yeah. Congrats for being the most Active User on the Wikia. =P Any reasons, concerns, comments, agreements, or disagreements? Please reply to me at any cost, even if you liked it! Please, just reply! Happy Thanksgivings and Hope this Thanksgiving Gathering/Party is the best, --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 06:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1): Archduke of Snowzerland's Best Royal Throne Cause He comes from a hero family and 3/10 of it smembers DEPSISE anything evil, so willie watt falls into villians. Drake si one of the members, though he only hates a few evil things considering he IS evil. That makes NO sense drake would hate his aunt, ro grandma or something, thats making him cruel. Corai has a crush on willie, who has a crush on there cousin? WTF Thirdly, Dara would hate that huh? What the fudge is cussing? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I want to meet you! Please go on right now to server frosty and the dojo hideout! meet you there! tURTLE sHROOM IS THERE! Please go!--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 02:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) busy me and swiss ninja workign on Corai to make it fit in with Swiss ninja's family --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 04:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) lets let swiss ninja do his job and get it to the basic needs for his family first --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 04:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) thx for the E+K pic, they look adoreble together! you even got the Kiysha right --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 18:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Matthew von Injoface No. Matthew is only about 15, so he is WAY too young to have a kid. None of my characters are ever going to age, so they are never going to get married or have children. (Unless I decide to) (By the way, having characters never age is called a floating-timeline) --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) can you amke a picture of surray? Can you? wanna make a artical about Terry And robin getting married? and ethan and kiysha? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ne need a diffrent artical for that there to evil to one artical, unless they crash the wedding and they start fighting, and surray and penelope get pwned! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) write it write it is better --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) list The owners of puffles Darktan (lol) Xary (loL) foamy Mabel (WTF!) if explorer wants to come Explorer (if wanna come) The defenders (if wanna come) The people getting married (WILL BE THERE) Willie Watt Dara Xorai Xara Xillie Xatt (if you make0 The entire Unki family and there X antibodys, includign Drake and Xrake they come there in the unki family see title, they ocount as unki because Corai adopted them 2033 2033 Penelope IDK, do you. She IS your character. NVM, it says Von Injoface... I'll squeeze her in. Ps. How old is she? Citcxirtcem 03:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Again, nevermind. I'll squeeze her in, although I don't know how... Citcxirtcem 03:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :) You just brighten my day! Thanks for leaving that message on my talk page. You have been the second, or I think, nicest to me on this wikia! I am not quitting anymore, for now I am staying! --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 14:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) wow the marriage is REALLY good! you better then i thought (not really your to good to make me think beyond) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 20:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) my cpu is messing up! it wotn elt me get on Thanks But I'm busy and Yukon is full. Citcxirtcem 21:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) server issues Yukon is full!!! Move to anoter server!!1 --Swiss Ninja ße güd 22:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) lets roleplay on Surray's talk,While Terry and robina re tied to a the same chair BEIGN FORCED TO WHAT WHAT?!? and ONLY penelope Surray Terry and Robin (No ethan cause he likes WHAT?!?) Penelop's Dad Can I make him? I'm going to change his fur color and hairstyle and probably his personality... You can make her mom... Citcxirtcem 02:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The "Plan" Tars and Sarah can be Penelope's grandparents, Jordan and Mabel XVII's children (in-law). Tars HAS to be related to the VI family, in order to carry the O'vian namesake. I'll make Penelope's parents. Sound good? Citcxirtcem 02:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) talk page Surray's talk Robin: TO..........MUCH..............WHAT?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mabel: STOP COMPLAINGING ITS A GREAT MOVIE! like the fred artical i made? ???????? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) you really like drawing dont you? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) whats pic about? ? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) mine? or explorers? Penelope's Grandparents I'll upload another picture of them so they won't just be a re-coloration of Susan's second design. However, you probably had a storyline going with them, so I think you should make the actual articles. Citcxirtcem 04:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Cards WEll, I heard your making Holiday Cards, so I'd figure I'd order one. So I guess I'd like I would want Willy, Screwball86, Matthew, and Rosie in it. It should be Christmas, and I'm thinking inside a living room, with one of those open door holes that don't actually have doors in them off to the right, with mistletoe hanging over it, a Christmas tree over to the left, a bay window behind the tree to show it's snowing outside, and have all four characters by each other, (with the exception of Matthew, who should be on Will's head, and all the penguins are waving, and up above it all, there's a Merry Christmas! message. Hope I didn't confuse you, try to put in too much, or try to make the thing way too complicated. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 16:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:Ok let's see here, how about for the letters, how about alternating green and red, and as for the font, no preference. Your great for doing this! --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 16:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The door thing Does this clear things up? --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 16:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Can I PLEASE order a holiday card? Can I PLEASE order a holiday card for my mom? And then I can e-mail it to her? Thanks, very much appreciated. -- Ball Of Awesomeness! can i have a postcard of corai Dara Terry kiysha (four i want) and if you want willie watt ethan surray and any of your charecters wearing santa hats RE:Awesome Card Thanks for the card. It's amazing. You did a great job. I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Your one of the best. --Screwball86''' There's croutons in my salad! 18:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) sorry i forgot to say no background (add one if you want) Holiday Cards & Emily stuff You seem to be working hard on those. Do you think I can help you with them. Also, after looking at the picture of Emily Rslug put in, can I give her hair? It'll be short, but girly. Anyways, I'm thinking that you can make the X-antibody of Emily, who'll be the opposite of her, like Mabel X and Cabel X. Citcxirtcem 21:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) its optional you can take forever if you want --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Postcards Okay, what do you need help with (Characters, clothing, etc)? Citcxirtcem 01:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) re:Characters Well, give me a list and I'll see what I can do! Citcxirtcem 01:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) when your done wanna make a chowder fanon? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 05:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) PS: congrats 1500 edits! re:re:Characters I'll be able to make them. I'll start finish tomorrow (I hope). Also, I think I'll need a picture of adult Corai before I make him. Ps. Are they wearing any holiday clothing, like Santa Hats? Citcxirtcem 06:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I just started, and now know that the card is going to be massive. RE: Xary and Future No, Willie won't be able to marry Xary. He will remain unmarried all of his life, but that doesn't mean she'll give up! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Willie's Future I'd say you make her, late in life, a crazy bachelorette who skipped out marrying anyone else because she was THAT OBBSESSED with Xary. We're talking CRAZY, to the point of trying to blast someone who proposed to her. As she got old, she became senile. However, it's just a suggestion. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC)